


A Future For Us

by PilotInTheStars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilotInTheStars/pseuds/PilotInTheStars
Summary: "And they started to dance."





	A Future For Us

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted anything in two months, so I wrote this small little fic. I hope you like it, even thought it's small and a little bit of a mess.

The steady stream of music seemed to flow in between the partners. There was a sense of feeling that wasn’t panic or fear. There was a sense of serenity. There was a sense of relief. That feeling of relief only seemed to multiply when it was factored when the love in the air between the couples who had chosen to sway back and forth to the tunes. When the music had begun to play, Hera took a seat near the edge of the room. She was exhausted, and was desperately trying to not fall asleep. But as she was watching, she felt a hand grasp her own.

She looked up to see the face of Kanan. That is, what she could see. He had opted to put his mask on again for the dance on base, in order to hide the scars across his eyes. He gestured to the middle of the room.

So she helped lead him to the center of the room. And they started to dance. Hera tried to remember the last time they did something like this – enjoy each other’s company in each other’s arms. But she couldn’t remember for the life of her. There had been no time for dancing before the Empire fell. The Rebellion had been everything.

Their fingers interlocked together, and Kanan put a hand around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and enjoying the warmth he emitted.

“Luv?”

“Yes?”

“Did you ever think we’d survive to see the end of the Empire?”

Kanan didn’t respond. “I didn’t know most of the time. I just wanted to survive another day.”

Hera nodded, and wrapped her arm around him even tighter. “Back on Yavin, you asked me if we had a future together.”

Kanan gave a chuckle. “I remember.”

“I think I have an answer.”

There was a pause. Everything was quiet.

Hera took a breath and whispered, “I think we do.”


End file.
